1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to endless loop video tape cartridges and players therefor having a plurality of compartments therein for storing tape. More particularly, the present invention pertains to those video tape cartridges and players therefor for storing tape in a first compartment of the video tape cartridge having newly recorded programming thereon, while storing in last compartment thereof tape which came from the first compartment and has just been played back.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,805 issued Sep. 28, 1971 to Osamu Ogata, U.S. Pat. No. 3,281,042 issued Oct. 25, 1966 to John A. Hardison, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,287 issued Oct. 29, 1959 disclose endless loop tape cartridges.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,553 issued Jul. 31, 1984 to Kazuo Hashimoto discloses, U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,999 issued May 3, 1977 to Marvin Camras, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,820 issued Dec. 9, 1975 to Hanjiro Eashi disclose endless loop tape cartridges for storing and reproducing video information.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.